marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Drake
| image = | reality = | aliases = | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = | affiliation = Quincy Harker's vampire hunters; Nightstalkers; BorderLine Investigative Services | dob = c. 1950s Based on the notion that Frank was approximately in his mid-twenties when the character was introduced in 1972. However, the passage of time works differently in the Marvel Universe than it does in the real world, so it is impossible to gauge Frank Drake's actual date of birth. | pob = | dod = | pod = | boo = Boston, Massachusetts | height = 6'0" | weight = 165 lbs. | eyes = Blue | hair = Red-blonde | relatives = Vlad Dracul (ancestor); Marlene Drake (wife) | first = ''Tomb of Dracula'', Volume 1 #1 | final = | creators = Gerry Conway; Gene Colan | actor = }} Frank Drake is a fictional character featured in various horror-related comic book titles published by Marvel Comics. He was introduced in the premiere issue of the 1972-1979 ongoing series Tomb of Dracula where he was presented as a millionaire playboy who discovers that he has inherited the castle estate of his great-ancestor, the one and only Dracula. Frank Drake was a central protagonist throughout the entire run of Tomb of Dracula, but fell into obscurity following the series' cancellation. In the early 1990s, he was re-introduced as an occult investigator, where he teamed up with reformed vampire Hannibal King and half-human/half-vampire Blade to form the Nightstalkers. Drake appeared in all eighteen issues of the Nightstalkers comic series published from 1992 to 1994. Biography Family ties SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Vampire fighter SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN The Nightstalkers SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Rise of the Midnight Sons SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Midnight Massacre SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Siege of Darkness SECTION NOT YET WRITTEN Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Weapons * Exorcist gun: Frank Drake utilizes a specially crafted sidearm that he calls "Linda", aka, the Exorcist gun. The Exorcist gun fires plasma charges that contain necrotech particles that targets the supernatural and induces a paralytic effect on living beings as well as artifacts of supernatural origin. Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Gerry Conway and artist Gene Colan. * Was formerly engaged to a girl named Jean, but she was killed during Frank's first encounter with Dracula. Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #2 * As a member of the Nightstalkers, Frank Drake developed the Exorcist gun which he nicknamed "Linda". This is a reference to actress Linda Blair who played Regan MacNeil in the 1973 film The Exorcist. Appearances See also External links * Frank Drake at MDP * Frank Drake at Wikipedia * Frank Drake at Comic Vine * Frank Drake at Comicbookdb.com * Frank Drake at Comic Book Realm * Frank Drake at Comic Collector Live References ---- Category:1972 character introductions Category:BorderLine Investigative Services members Category:Mystic Nine members Category:Nightstalkers members Category:Quincy Harker's vampire hunters